Rididi
Rididi (リディディ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She's the daughter of Rikoko and Tarere. Character Rididi is a cheerful and friendly female Keronian. She is learning martial arts from her parents and her "Uncle" Dororo. She enjoys birdwatching and meditation. Loud noises annoy her, and she can slip from one mood to another very easily. She also has slight Bipolar Disorder, meaning she can be sad for an unknown amount of time, then suddenly happy, but it depends on the situation for her. Statistics She has Asthma, ADHD, and slight Bipolar Disorder. Like her mother, Rikoko, she has a Demon side, and can change into it when angry. Her blood type is B. Appearance She is a lime green Keronian with no cap, instead having messy hair that matches her skin color. it hangs partially in front of her forehead, and two long strands go down to her waist and end in a pattern that looks like a bite was taken out of it. At the top of these strands, she wears silver bows. On her back, she has small wings not unlike Rikoko's, but they look as if they are made of leaves. She has bright yellow eyes and freckles, along with a fang. Her Symbol is a three bladed shuriken with cherry blossom petals between the blades. She wears bandages around her arms, because she is constantly cutting them when she goes into her Demon side, resulting in fits of rage, and inflicting pain on herself via biting. In her Demon side, her eyes go deep blue, she grows more fangs, and her small wings change to bat ones. History Since her parents were close to him, Rididi often visited Dororo and called him "Uncle". She learned martial arts from Rikoko and Dororo, and sometimes from Tarere. She doesn't seem to mind she inherited her Demon Side from her mother, but she's wary around those who may not like Demons. Her Bipolar Disorder often caused her to slip easily between happy and sad, and on rare occasions, angry, so she would turn to her Demon Side. Childhood She was raised in the forest, and learned to jump through some treetops. Her first use of a weapon was accidentally throwing some Shurikens at Dororo, though she managed to hit him, thinking he was an attacker while her parents were away. She apologized, and Dororo forgave her. He noticed she seemed to want to become a soldier for the Keron Army when she grew up, so he suggested training her. Her parents reluctantly agreed. Soon, though, she got into a fight with Tamama and Giroro, revealing her Demon Side and almost attacking them. Relationships Keroro: She sometimes calls him things like "Big Stuffy Head" to get his attention, though she truely doesn't mean it. Usually thinks his schemes to invade Pekopon are a waste of time. Giroro: Sometimes may get into discussions about certain things such as weaponry, though Rididi knows little, she has learned a bit from her parents. Tamama: They both like to do certain things like play games in their spare time. Rididi often shuns Tamama about his overeating of snacks, but it never seems to reach him. Kururu: Though she also like fighting skills, she seems interested in computers and other forms of technology. They both got off on the wrong foot though when she accidentally made his laptop malfunction. Dororo: Though they are not actually related, Rididi like to call him "Uncle Dororo". He teaches her combat along with Rikoko and Tarere. Fuyuki: The only thing that Rididi sees in Fuyuki is a great mind, and she hopes he goes on the right path, like she might someday. Natsumi: Rididi doesn't really appreciate the pranks Tarere pulls on Natsumi, and will sometimes try to stop them, but it usually ends with her worsening the pranks or just setting them off accidentally. Tarere: Since he is he father, she has great respect for him, though she sees the flaws in his wild nature. Rikoko: Doesn't seem to mind she's part Demon because of Rikoko. She learns the main skills of Martial arts from her. Sajaja: She likes him, but the fact he hates all demons is a huge wall for her. Pososo and Lenono are trying to get him to see not all Demons are bad just because one killed his parents. Rididi avoids getting near him, because he always has a dagger "ready for any demons who come" as he said. Abilities Cherry Toss: She throws Shurikens customary designed to look like Cherry blossoms at various points on the enemy's body, trying to pinpoint a weak spot Chi Jab: She pokes different areas on the enemy, blocking the flow of Chi, or energy, so they can be temporarily paralyzed. Strengths She has high agility She can aim pretty good from a pretty large distance with Shurikens Weakness There are certain factors of battle she can't go into, such as explosions sending out dust clouds, as they might irritate her Asthma, triggering an asthma attack. Depending on the situation and her mood, her Bipolar Disorder may handicap her from focusing. Sometimes the fact that Sajaja doesn't like her can put her in a bad mood, making her sad side of her pibolar disorder worse. Future She will be in the Keron army like she wanted, but still remain on Pekopon, as part of the Forest Guard Platoon, which is made up of her, Tarere, Rikoko, and Nomeme. She is, surprisingly, the Weapons Specialist, considering her nature. Calling Rididi Facts *﻿Her name comes from the word "Riddle". *She was originally going to be the same age as Rikoko and Tarere, but was soon moved to be their daughter. *She likes to sing Daughter Of Green from the Daughter Of Evil Saga, while some of her friends, Pososo, Negaga, Itete, Suwawa, and Lenono sing the others. External links Creator's Deviantart Page. Creator's Youtube Channel. Category:Keronians Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Characters